Shape Of My Heart
by AbeoNeco
Summary: Zelgadis is off to find his cure, but is stopped for a brief chat about his desicion. Will loves tears change his mind...


--Shape of my heart--  
  
By: Backstreet Boys  
  
------------------------------  
  
baby, please try to forgive me,  
  
stay here, don't put out the glow...  
  
***  
  
Zelgadis turned and looked back at the large castle where his love slept. The room next to her's, Zelgadis', now empty.  
  
***  
  
hold me now don't bother, if every minute it makes me weaker,  
  
uou can save me, from the man that I've become...  
  
***  
  
--I'll never forget you amelia. I will always hold you safe in my heart.-- Zelgadis thought as we took his last glance at her window. --And I hope you have a place in your's, for me. I don't want to leave you... But I must.--  
  
***  
  
looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone,  
  
I played my part, and left you in the dark...  
  
***  
  
Zelgadis walked down the street towards the woods. --I'm sorry Amelia.-- no matter how much Zelgadis wanted to stay and be by her side forever, he knew he couldn't. --Why would enyone love a monster like me?--  
  
***  
  
now let me show you the shape of my heart...  
  
***  
  
He had to try as he could not to turn and return to her. No matter how much he loved her, it would never work, a human and a chimera, it couldn't work... Or could it?  
  
***  
  
sadness is beautiful, lonelyness it trying to cause,  
  
so help me, I can't win this war...  
  
***  
  
Zelgadis stopped as a farmiliar voice spoke. "You're leaving?"  
  
He turned around to see Lina standing against a tree. "Yes, I have to." He replied solemly.  
  
"I don't think you can." Lina explained, turning to the castle. "You can't leave a love so easily."  
  
***  
  
touch me now don't bother, if every second it makes me weaker,  
  
you can save me, from the man that I've become...  
  
***  
  
Lina's words repeated over and over in Zelgadis' mind. --...can't leave a love...-- Lina was right. He couldn't leave, not now at least, and not alone.  
  
***  
  
looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone,  
  
I played my part, and kept you in the dark...  
  
***  
  
The cold night air stung Zel's face as he ran. Back to her castle, back to his love. But, when he sees her, Zelgadis will tell Amelia something he had never told anyone before...  
  
***  
  
now let me show you the shape of my heart...  
  
***  
  
When he reacher the door, he stood there a few minutes, telling himself that what he was doing was right. He opened the door, to see Amelia sitting in a chair in front of the window, tears in her eyes, back facing Zelgadis.  
  
***  
  
I'm here with my confession, got nothing to hide no more,  
  
I don't know where to start, but to show you the shape of my heart...  
  
***  
  
Amelia turned at the sound of her door, and gasped as she saw Zelgadis standing there. "Zelgadis-san..." He walked up to her and Amelia rapped her arms around him, crying on his chest. "I thought you had left for good."  
  
Zelgadis shook his head. "I could never leave you, Amelia."  
  
***  
  
I'm looking bacj on things I've done, i never wanna play the same old part, and keep you in the dark, now let me show yu the shape of my heart...  
  
***  
  
"Zel... I... I-" Amelia was cut short as Zelgadis pressed his lips against her's. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss.  
  
***  
  
looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone,  
  
I played my part, and kept you in the dark,  
  
now let me show you the true shape of my heart...  
  
***  
  
Zelgadis ended the kiss, taking a step back. "I don't know why or how I ever thought of leaving you." He began, cupping her face in his hands. "I know that I never told you before, but, the truth it, I love you Amelia. More than life itself."  
  
***  
  
looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone,  
  
I played my part, and kept you in the dark,  
  
now let me show you the shape of...  
  
***  
  
Amelia smilied up at him. "I love you too." And, once again, they found themselves in each other's arms.  
  
"I'll never leave you, Amelia. I will be with you forever and ever." With that said, Zelgadis leaned forwards, and continued the kiss.  
  
***  
  
show you the true shape of my heart...  
  
------------------------------  
  
This here is my very firts slayers fanfic... Or song fic. Written in '00, and the biggest piece of poo I've ever written in my life... I think I'm just going to not touch this one, there is no way I could mend something so terrible. This is something that is so horrid that there is no way possible that it can be fixed. R&R if you wish.  
  
-Abeo 


End file.
